


Kiepfri's Stories

by Pokewolfgirl18



Category: Lucidia - Fandom
Genre: Kiepfri - Freeform, My OC - Freeform, Parasite - Freeform, Short Stories, lucidia - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-12 04:02:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10481631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokewolfgirl18/pseuds/Pokewolfgirl18
Summary: These are short stories for my new Lucidia OC, Kiepfri!Lucidia and all of its characters and settings belong to loverofpiggies! :3





	1. Information

This is a collection of stories is for my Lucidia OC, Kiepfri. Keep in mind these stories are not in chronological order, and not all of them will be canon in her story. Also, please remember Lucidia is not out quite yet, so not everything is set in stone. There will more than likely be countless mistakes in here that have been caused by lack of info.

That being said, if you are not familiar with Kiepfri, her info is down here:

Basic:

Name(s): Kiepfri

Universe: Lucidia

Gender: Female

Nicknames: None

Rank: N/A

Species: Parasite

Title: N/A

Pupil Type: None

Theme Song: I dunno, maybe Wolf In Sheep's Clothing by Falling in Reverse or Last of Me by Circus P

Fighting Theme: Unknown

 

Appearance:

Kiepfri has the looks of a standard skeleton with sharp teeth. She has no pupil in her left eye, but her right eye contains the cracked soul of her host. Her host tends to wear A hot pink sleeveless vest-like jacket with dark grey and brown striped faux fur. She wears a long black tank top with a picture of two green and pink glowstcik bracelets linked together with the words "Friends Are Like Glow Sticks" underneath it. She'll wear baggy denim shorts with pink and green zigzagged "belts" hanging from them. She has lime green and purple striped knee socks and white and light pink sneakers as well as purple fingerless gloves with lime green edges. To hide the soul of her host she wear circular sunglasses with hot pink and magenta striped rims. In her true form she looks very similar to TrueFresh, however her body is hot pink and she is slightly smaller than him. She has seven tentacles and her eye is purple and lime green.

 

Personality:

Kiepfri prefers to act like a kindhearted, but rather shy young lady who wants nothing more than to simply draw with a glass of lemon tea by her side. However, this is not the case. Despite her outward actions she is in reality very cold and manipulative, due to her lack of emotions and want to survive. To those that remain blissfully unaware of her true self she will be a good friend, but to those who know what lies beneath she acts very aloof and bored. She is very organized and will spend hours making sure everything is in its right place. She keeps profiles on everyone she meets and will ask them common questions (What are your hobbies, what do you do for a living, etc.) so she can use the answers to find out more about them. She also keeps two folders that contain copies of certain profiles already in her journal. One contains the profiles of any "threats" and the other has the profiles of anyone who could be a possible host in the event something happens to her current one. She never goes anywhere without her journals and carries them in a messenger bag, along with art supplies and a sketchbook. In fighting, though she is not very good with offense, she can land a few good punches and prefers to dodge and wear her opponent out instead.

Trivia:

 

  * _She draws still lifes._
  * _She counts Error and Fresh as her two biggest threats._




	2. Play Pretend

Kiepfri. That was the name she chose. Why, she never knew. She just chose it. She had originally never given needing a name a thought. But when she infected that skeleton… when she started talking to people. Almost every time they asked her what her name was. She didn’t know. She didn’t  **_care_ ** . But… that was nothing new. Being a parasite, she could not feel. But she had to fit in. She had to survive. So she thought one up. Well… that’s a bit of an overstatement. She finally had enough of having explain her lack of a name, so when someone asked her what her name was, she just said “Kiepfri”. At first, she thought about changing it. But… she felt a sort of… weird attachment to it. Kiepfri… it was unique. Like herself, she supposed. 

Kiepfri walked along the quiet city streets. She kept her gaze to her feet, but she occasionally looked around, just to make sure she was paying attention to her surroundings, or to steal a glance at the stars. She heard the rattle of keys and Vinegar whistling a cheery tune. ‘So it’s that late, is it?’ She thought. But she didn’t turn around and hurry home like she ought to. Instead she continued walking down that street, listening to the sound of her feet hitting the ground. She continued walking until she reach the forest. The forests here were kind weird. The were shades of blue and purple at night, pink and white in the day. She walked to a clearing and sat down, grabbing her shades and setting them beside her. This revealed the soul of her host, cracked and drained, but still alive.

The soul resonated weakly with recognition of the place. But of course it recognized this area. This is where they would sit with each other long ago. Kiepfri had no idea why she returned to this place. It was better off left forgotten. But… it just didn’t leave her mind. This was where she first came into existence and found… her. She was a sweet child. So kind. So brave. So naive. So **STUPID** . When the child found her, she was a young parasite. Just created, actually. The child (who was not a child, but around 17 years old) took pity on the small thing and brought her to their home. The parents screamed at the child for bringing such a dangerous creature into the house, and the child was forced to put her back where she found her. There was not going to be some hot pink starfish thing with sharp teeth and tentacles was staying in that house. But… the child never abandoned her. In fact, the child may have been the reason she survived so long. The child would come and hang out with her. At first, Kiepfri thought she enjoyed the company of the child. Until she realized she didn’t.

In fact, she didn’t feel anything. Just a strong need to find a soul to feed off of. Trust her, it’s not like she didn’t try. She didn’t want to be “the bad guy” and feed off of a living soul. But she was getting weaker by the day. Finally, she decided on something. If she won’t feel anything, then what did it matter to her if someone got hurt? It was survival of the fittest, the weak fail, the strong succeed. And she  _ would _ succeed. That’s what she decided when she got ahold of the child’s soul.

That was why she got the journals and folders. So she could keep tabs on others and decide their worth to her. She had profiles on everyone in the city. She had a folder that had the files of those she could possess if something happened to this host. Another folder contained those who were threats to her. Fresh and Error… those two were  **HUGE** threats, Fresh more so. She had already killed two other threats… she’d kill others. They would receive no mercy from her. She had a feeling Fresh or Error wouldn’t show her mercy, either. Not that she expected it. 

They may expect it from her though. Outside, she acted like a shy, kind young lady who enjoyed drawing and taking notes. Using whatever information she can get from casual questions that are to be expected in petty chat to learn more about the person and write it down in her book. “It’s funny, really…” She murmured as she rolled a blade of grass in between her thumb and forefinger. “I say I don’t play games… yet I play pretend everyday.” She leaned her head into her hand, dropping the grass blade. “I act like I mean no harm… I act like I am genuinely curious… I act like everyone’s friend… when I’m really  _ not. _ ” She gripped her head. “The worst part…? I can’t feel remorse for what I’ve done… for what I’ve been doing. I’ll never know the joy of spending time with someone dear to me…  **_I’ll never be what everyone thinks I am._ ** ” 

“... but that doesn’t bother me, of course.” 

Kiepfri stood up, the crunch of leaves sounding as she put her weight onto her feet. She reached down to grab her sunglasses, placing them back over her eyes. “...see you later.” She said. She then spun around and walked away from that little clearing for the last time, ready to play pretend again tomorrow.


	3. Did Our Relationship Mean Anything to You?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter happens before the previous one.  
> This chapter is based off of a scene in the fanfiction "Renai Circulation" by AmericanPearl.  
> Link to fanfiction: http://archiveofourown.org/works/8192884  
> Link to author: http://archiveofourown.org/users/AmericanPearl/pseuds/AmericanPearl

Kiepfri stood in the small clearing, looking above at the sky. It had not been long since she had infected “The Child”, as she called them. Only about a month had passed. At first, the soul had fought with all its might. But it had learned quickly. The more it fought, the more it hurt, so they stopped. Kiepfri let out a small sigh. Then, something unexpected happened. “Kiepfri, did our relationship mean anything to you?” The child asked. Kiepfri was actually a bit surprised. They never really talked much, mainly because there was nothing  _ to _ talk about. What were they supposed to say? “Hey, what’s it like having the life force slowly being dragged out of your soul everyday?” Or maybe, “Hey, how does it feel, knowing the one person who accepted you for what you are is slowly dying by your hands?” Not very good conversation starters.

Kiepfri was instantly suspicious. She narrowed her eyes. “What is that supposed to mean?” She asked. “It means exactly what I said. Did our relationship mean anything to you?” The child repeated. Kiepfri closed her eye sockets. She remembered the months the child came to see her. The months they played. The times the child would sneak out at night to point out constellations to her, giving Kiepfri the habit of mentally noting constellations when she looked at the sky. The months spent slowly realzing that she didn’t feel anything.

She opened her eye sockets again, the colors now brighter than before from having her eyes closed. “...No. It meant absolutely nothing to me. I only stuck around so long because I was waiting for the perfect time to strike.”  She said in her same, bored tone she used with everyone who knew her true self. The same tone she used with the child ever since infecting them. The same tone that reminded her that the only ‘emotion’ she could ever feel… was boredom. 

“Ah.” The child responded. Unlike usual, there was no extra emotion. Just a normal response. Like she expected Kiepfri to say that. They sat in silence for a small while longer. “Kiepfri… I know you don’t care, but…” The child paused. They took a small breath and continued. “I just want you to know… that even though you didn’t care about me and only wanted to use me as a host, that you were the best friend I ever had.” Kiepfri remained silent. She just grabbed her messenger bag, put her sunglasses on, and left. Little did the child know, she was thinking…

‘ _ You too. _ ’


End file.
